


Feels Like Home

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Wanda reminisces past holidays with Pietro and loses herself to grief. No tickling, sweet Christmas feels





	Feels Like Home

“Wanda?”

Wanda blinks, turning to see Steve watching her with gentle eyes. “Hey,” She smiles gently, but she knows there’s no hiding the sadness in her eyes.

He frowns, padding closer. “What’s wrong?” He asks softly, padding closer. There are two mugs of coffee, steaming, and Wanda softens, knowing he saw her cup getting cold.

She swallows and turns, watching the snow fall. “I’ve… Never celebrated a holiday without Pietro,” She says quietly. “It’s… my first Hanukkah without him.” She swallows, forcing the stinging in her eyes away.

He softens, padding closer and gently switching the drinks, giving Wanda the warm cup and letting the warmth fill her. “He’s watching from above.”

She nods, sniffing. “What about you? Your family?”

Steve smiles gently. “My parents died long before I became Captain America.”

Wanda’s eyes widen. “I… Am so sorry…” She shifts just a little closer. “I had no idea.”

He smiles a bit. “Don’t be. I know where they are,” He studies her closely. The lights from the tree illuminate her face beautifully, and he can’t help but stare.

“Will you celebrate with me?” She asks cautiously, nervous. “You don’t have to, I just- I am just curious.”

He smiles. “Of course,” he hugs her gently, and she sighs, melting against him and feeling like she’s home for the first time.


End file.
